


We are a hurricane

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Songfics Galore [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Hurricane (Panic! at the disco song), M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con at the third or so chapter oops, Smut fluff and angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, hurricane au, songfic???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Hurricane AU --poly and threesomes happen, basically and lots of smut n fluff(also read the tags)might write a sequel after i finish this one





	We are a hurricane

~~~

"Are you worth your weight in gold? 'Cause your behind my eyelids when i'm all alone." 

Brendon awoke with a sudden jolt and took a second glance when he realized his boyfriends weren't there in bed next to him. 

"Dallon? Pete?" He said still half-asleep and his surroundings looked out of place to him, it felt like he was having a hangover all over again. 

A few voices called to him from downstairs, that must've been them. He got out of bed, put on a plain shirt and went down the stairs to greet them. 

But, it wasn't what he expected. 

When he got down there, they were arguing over a few things. Brendon, breakfast and so on. "Brendon!" Dallon exclaimed and turned to him. 

"What's going on?" He said a little expectantly, crossing his arms in the process. 

"Uh, nothing. We were deciding on what to have for breakfast, weren't we Dallon?" Pete replied instead, trying not to smirk or laugh quietly. 

"Right, we were." Dallon sarcastically remarked and grinned slightly. 

"Guys, really, what's going on?" Brendon sighed and nearly ignored them. 

"Nothing is going on! We swear!" They said in unison an huffed a little in defeat. 

"Alright, fine..but we're having pancakes." Brendon said and smirked at them, the looks on their faces were priceless. 

Dallon was shocked and Pete just glanced at him in disbelief. "But who's gonna cook them?" 

Then their grins and smug faces returned shortly after that. He was pretty sure they were planning something, but he didn't know what it was yet. 

"We both are." They said again and Brendon deadpanned. "C'mon, you guys sound the the creepy twins from the shining." He said, pointing to them to show that they were being kinda creepy. 

"Okay, okay, we'll stop. but we're both gonna help cook breakfast." Pete's smirk eventually faded into just a smile and they got all the pans and what they needed to make it. 

That day was the weirdest but the best day of their lives. 

~~~


End file.
